User talk:Superwritermaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Questions for Supervideomaniac I, yru17, have a question for you, Supervideomaniac. I'm having Genie from Aladdin working with the witches (Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch) unitl they meet Littlefoot and the gang (as Genie will join Littlefoot and his friends) in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, so for SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, can you have The Flying Dutchman working with the witches, since he's a magical ghost like them? my replay: i already had the flying dhuchman as Mirage's right hand man, so, sorry. That's all right. Did you know that Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron (since Genie is in it as well)? my replay: well, i was requested to guess star them in my verson but when i saw the wiki, i disided not to go though with it. What else were you requested to guest star in the movie? my replay: can't remember. That's too bad. I hope you can find a SpongeBob's Adventures film to guest star Simba and the gang in someday. my replay: funny you mentioned that, i planed to guest Simba, Timon, Pumba, Julien, Maurice, and Mort in Spongebob and friends meet Dinosaur. Well, I guess that's probably why I just took the characters from The Lion King (except for Zazu), SpongeBob SquarePants, Aladdin (except for Genie), and The Jungle Book (except for the Vultures) out of Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. my replay: really? i wished i asked for your ok first. i'll try remember to give credit to you if i could ever get to it, i'm facing some problems now, i rather not talk about. Okay. I can try to remember to cut some characters I was originally going to guest star out of a movie if they're already guest starring in another crossover with one same movie or if there's already going to be a crossover film between a character I was origianally going to guest star and a same movie. my replay: long story short, your gonna be careful on what your gonna add you mean, right? Right. my question: i need your aproofful on something: can i use Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa in my verson of the black cauldron? it's for Lionkingrulez. Yes. And because you get to put them in your movie, I have decided to to replace them with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu for my version. my request: can i have permission to use Spongebob, Patirck, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in my verson of Brother Bear? Yes, but please make it a heart-warming film because there are no villains in Brother Bear. Hey! You can't have Ray the Firefly work for a villain. He's a good guy. Have him work with a good guy instead after coming back to life. my reason: he's not a villain par-say, he's like Bartok, he's not evil but he's traped to work with an evil person. you know, like an anti hero. in fact, he won't even behave like a villain, he'll mostly try to get Nefarious to do otherwise, but he will be forced to do what he's told. For SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin, why did it have strong language and why did you have Jafar arrested instead of being defeated as a genie? my reason: the strong laungise was by acsident, and i felt the plot for the real verson was sort of un fair, and i wanted to have Iago join the shell louge squad. do you request i work out the curse langise for the project? and please, the plot twist stays. Well, the strong language shouldn't be in a crossover film with a G-rated children's film and in that case, this is why I'm still planning to guest star SpongeBob and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, along with its sequels, even though you might have to reupload your version again someday (because I didn't get to finish watching it). my question: that answer wasn't pacific enough. are you saying you wish for the strong langise to be edit out? Since it was an accident, then yes and you can also cut the language out of the new version of the song Mean Green Mother from Outer Space from Little Shop of Horrors. my answer: well, i did felt Audrey 2 would be the main course of the problem. i could do the same thing with Banzai's line after Jasmine said, "I'm not a prize to be won." so, what's your opinion for the monsters that were with Jafar? cause, i can't help but feel they were a little too much. I thinks it makes total sense for the monsters to be with Jafar in your film. question: one last thing, should i removed Shenzi attacking the mercgent and instead have Shifu stop Shenzi from doing so and let Aladdin do the saving? I guess so. I guess you could do it after Shenzi tries to do so. Excuse me, Superwritemaniac. There's something you should know. Jack Palance, who voiced Rothbart in The Swan Princess died four years ago and Michelle Nicastro, who voiced Odette in all three of The Swan Princess films, died of a cancer last month. So when you release SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Swan Princess, can you dedicate it to the memories of Jack Palance and Michelle Nicastro? my response: oh, sorry to know about that fact, i would love to pay that kind of tribute, but my videos are focused to get people to forget their troubles, not remind them. look, i would love to, but sorry, i just can't. I understand, but I have one more question, though. Is it really true that you're doing SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas in the near future? my answer: yes, but since I'm not fast enough to complete SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch quickly, it may or may not appear this Christmas, but it will show up next year just in case I'm not fast enough. Well, since I'm guest starring Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Genie with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy and having Pete and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Oogie Boogie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, can you guest star King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Sebastian, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), and Jiminy Cricket in your version? my answer: sure. in that project, i also plan to have Dracula and the hunch bunch from the scooby doo move, the relucdent werewolf, Revolta and he grim keeper from the scooby doo move the ghoul skool, and the Skull ghost from the scooby doo move the boo brothers to help Oggie Boggie destroy chrismas by helping Oggie boggie turn santa claus into soup. i also plan to have Creeper to appear there but not as a villain, but as the uncaring comic relief minor trouble maker the Shell Louge Squad and friends in trying to capture so he will be given a hearing from Shifu. note: this plot will change if this ends up appearing by next year's chrismas, cause i do plan to have Creeper join the shell louge squad in a future project, but Spongebob and Friends face the nightmare before chrismas is not that project, just one of those guest appearences. Well, for SpongeBob and Friends Meet Hercules, can you have Jafar appear AFTER Hercules grows up to be a body-building adult, since Hades already met Jafar in an animated Hercules TV series episode called Hercules and the Arabian Night? my answer: tempting offer, but i already have enough villain guest stars as it is, maybe in some future project. sounds fair enough? oh, by the way, i won't revel who the villains are yet, their a surprase. Yeah, it does sound fair enough, but I just didn't want the YouTube viewers who have seen this episode before to get confused. That's all. Hey, Supervideomaniac. I have a question for you. Who were the guest stars for SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective? my reply: can't recall, maybe when i get to reupload it, i'll give you a call. Hi superwritermaniac im john horton and i like the spongebob and friends adventures and i watch some of them all the time and one good question is Batty, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Tulio And Miguel and Devon and cornwall joining the shell louge squad my reply: yeah, that's what it saids in this page: Shell Louge Squad. to Yru17: newflash: i'm re-uploading Spongebob and Friends meet the great mouse dectecive now, just for a heads up. Hey, SuperVideoManiac, since I'm doing Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas before Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book, can you also guest star King Louie in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas? my reply: ok then, since Lionkingrulez plans to have King Louie to join the jungle crew, might as well have him in. Can Rutt and Tuke be in that movie, too, since they'll also be members of the Jungle Adventure Crew, I'm doing the Littlefoot's Adventures version also before Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear, and if you make Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear some time before the film? my reply: actselly, i plan to that sometime earlyier since Spongebob and friends and the nightmare before chrismas, since the project i mentioned is intended to be a chrismas spiecal. I wonder if someone else will do a crossover film with The Nightmare Before Christmas with Rutt and Tuke as guest stars since I'm doing a Land Before Time crossover of it WAY before my Land Before Time crossover with Brother Bear. Hey! Maybe you could ask rtgoh1 (aka Ren the God of Humor) on his YouTube account if he could do his crossover films with Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2, and The Nightmare Before Chritmas (with Rutt and Tuke as guest stars) with a couple reasons why I had thought of this request (one being the fact that Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie are guest starring in my version and the other being the fact that King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, and King Louie are guest starring in your version), huh? my reply: uh, dude, i already accseted Rutt and Tuke as guest stars, i don't think you understanded me better. Oh, I do understand. It's just that I thought you were doing your version of The Nightmare Before Christmas before Brother Bear. my reply: yep, the nightmare before x-mas shall be done sometime after brother bear and several others, and i accested Rute and Tuke as the guest stars to appear. Thanks. Excuse me, SuperVideoManiac, what other Spyro crossover films do you plan to make after Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid? my reply/question: ok, first of all, is this Yru17? second, i keeping under "mum's the word" but it'll mostly be projects i was considering to do with spongebob before canned. the primery funtion of the siries is to be an interesting alternative to Spongeob should Spongebob and Patrick be absinte. cause, i still have a polocy on copyrighted projects, so, no chances of Balto, the ice age siries, Space Jam, Monsters vs aliens, cause Spongebob and friends already met those characters in a seperate project any way, and such, but good future on projects were spongebob and patrick had already been included to by other users if i had not already done myself by acsident, I.E. the making of Spongebob and friends meet Aladdin, cause, i didn't realise he was guest staring in the littlefoot verson. First of all, yes, this is Yru17. Second, you can still make SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin as a separate film (due to the SpongeBob characters guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, since my parents told me I could still do so), since there have been some separate films before. Even though Littlefoot and the gang are guest starring in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, I'm still planning to re-edit Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar as a separate film so that it would mark the first time the characters from any film or TV show like The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Free Willy, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story would meet Aladdin. Well, since the SpongeBob characters are guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (with Jafar and Iago as guest stars), Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven (along with its sequels), and Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound (along with its midquel) and RatiganRules is guest starring the SpongeBob characters in his Winx Clubs with films like Rock-a-Doodle, 101 Dalmatians, and The King and I (animated film), can you do Spyro crossover films with films like We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (with Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, Rutt and Tuke, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), and Jiminy Cricket as guest stars and without Alex, Marty, Memlan, Gloria, Jafar, Iago, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), All Dogs Go to Heaven (without Iago, Lucky Jack, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Rothbart (since I'll be guest starring him in the third and final Land Before Time/All Dogs Go to Heaven crossover film)), The Fox and and the Hound (without Iago and Rothbart), Rock-a-Doodle (without Iago, Mushu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), 101 Dalmatians (without Iago, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, and Fidget), and The King and I? my reply: i guess so. and be sure to inform me of any more projects Spongebob, Patrick, or others are set to appear in other peoples versons, to avoid upsets and acsidental seperate films, cause intendtional ones would require the other film maker's aproofal. any way, thanks for the last minute update, and for the intro, it was the sound effectless verson of the tranformation song from Brother bear at the first part, the rest was taken over by the tarzan tv siries theme. Was that the answer before I caused the edit conflict? If not, then what was the answer? my reply: yes. Scroopfan3212311, it's Yru17 and I've got bad news for you. ToonGuy500 deleted the articles about your upcoming SpongeBob crossover film with Beauty and the Beast and your first Spyro crossover film with The Little Mermaid! my reply: geez, can you asked him why? i actselly do plan those projects! i'm just caught up in what i have to do first! question: have you contacted him yet and told him that i do plan those projects? Yes, I have. The reason he deleted them was only because some of the information was incorrect. my question: and that infomation would be like what? The release date. Oops! I, yru17, forgot to request you to have Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Mushu, and Icky and Dil absent from your requested Spyro crossover film with 101 Dalmatians (since I'm guest starring those characters in the Littlefoot's Adventures version) as well as making Ichy and Dil absent from your requested Spyro crossover film with All Dogs Go to Heaven (since I added them to the Littlefoot's Adventures version). Oh, and by the way, Shere Khan guest starred in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. my reply: thanks for the heads up. Hey, bud. It's Yru17 and I have a question for you. For Spyro and Friends Meet The King and I, can you guest star Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Carface, and Killer and have Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, The Hyenas, and Makunga absent since Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Dr. Facilier, and Scar are guest starring with Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella DeVil, and Drake in Bloom Meets The King and I, Makunga is guest starring in Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, The Hyeneas are guest starring in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The King and I, there was already a Madagascar crossover film with The King and I, and I will not use guest stars for Aladar's Adventures of The King and I (the Carnotaurs will work for The Kralahome and Master Little, but they don't count count as guest stars) because it will be the first ever Dinosaur crossover film? my reply: ok. Oh! And one more question, can you add the article about the Spyro and Friends' Adventures Series to the main page of the Pooh's Adventures Wiki and then create it? I can't edit that page be it's too protected for an unregestered user like me to edit. my reply: ok, i'll set down the blank article and then call you out to do the rest. newdate to Yru17: Okay, the artcle's up now. Hey, Scroopfan3212311, this is Yru17 and I want you to know that I can also create blank pages, too. It's just the protected pages I can't edit. That's all. My reply: Not something i don't already know, but thanks anyway. I saw what you said about not doing a Spyro crossover with Fantasmic, I did NOT put that on the article about the series, someone else did. The same thing goes with Enchanted. My Reply: Really? sorry, since you don't have an account, unresstered users are pretty identical, aside from the numbers they offen have. have you ever considered opening up an account? I want to do it, but I can't do it without my parents' permission. My reply: Oh, i see, one of those, strict parent types, if i'm not mistaken. not to be offenceive or anything like that or anything, just, pointing it out. i mean, i know cyber bullies and pyscos are a problem, but wow, not to be mean or anything, it just that, my mom's more lay back since i'm like, 19, and old enough not to revel personal info which i won't revel. No kidding. I won't reveal any of my personal info either. Hey, Scroopfan3212311, it's Yru17 again. I know I didn't request the Spyro crossover films with films like Toy Story and Enchanted, but you can still do these crossover films since I might use the SpongeBob characters for my Land Before Time crossover films with the Toy Story movies (plus the Buzz Lightyear spin-off one) and Enchanted. Hey, Scroopfan3212311, it's Yru17 and there's something I have to tell you. This time, it's about relatives. Well, in case you didn't know, Winnie the Pooh, Baloo, and Po the Panda are cousins. I had to remind you that before for Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear, I'm going make Kenai, Denahi, and Sitka the ancestors of Winnie the Pooh. I thought of this idea becuase at the end of Brother Bear, Kenai decides to live the rest of his life as a bear with his adopted brother Koda, meaning at the end of the Pooh's Adventures version, Koda will become Pooh's adoptive ancestor. So for Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear, can you make Kenai, Denahi, and Sitka the ancestors of Baloo and Po as well as making Koda an adoptive ancestor of Baloo and Po since the brothers are Pooh's ancestors and Pooh, Baloo, and Po are cousins? my reply: hmm, maybe. Hi scroopfan321311 its john horton and i like the spyro and friends adventures intro and when is dijon from ducktales creeper and the thief from the thief and the cobbler going to join the shell louge squad? to John hortan: Well, i want Creeper and Djon to be a surprase cause i had some misfortines of giving out unintentional spoilers, but for The Thief, it's no secret that it's after Spongebob and friends meet the Thief and the Cobbler. Hey, Scroopfan3212311, it's Yru17 and I have something to tell and ask you. I saw that RatiganRules is planning to guest star SpongeBob and Patrick in the Winx Club/Toy Story movies. So for Spyro and Friends in Toy Story (which was requested by someone else, not me), can you have Baloo and Bagheera absent (since I'm guest starring those characters in Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 1-3) and also have the Villain League absent (since the film's antagonist, which is Sid, is a human and toys only come to life when people aren't seen)? Can you also add Fu Dog to SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas and Spyro and Friends Say We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story? my reply: ok on all those statmeants. Oops! I forgot tell you to have Ray the Firefly, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, and Hades absent from Spyro and Friends Meet 101 Dalmatians since the villains guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and Ray and Creeper are guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. my reply: kay.